


The True Will Won't Be Broken

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers
Genre: Death of an OC, Seems like I like killing my own OCs...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ficlet was inspired a song, <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2icdM9KuHU">Back For More</a> by Five Finger Death Punch.</p><p>I can imagine the rest of the Decepticon prisoners in the court room starting to repeat the mantra "It's time to rise up, man up, get back up, never been and won't be broken. Dust off and then come back for more..."</p><p>Weh. ; A;</p></blockquote>





	The True Will Won't Be Broken

A shackled and beaten mech was brought forth in the court room. There were rows of nobility, council members and others with high authority, watching how the poor mech was dragged to the center.

There were also a few Decepticon among the crowd, though not on the balconies but down on the very same spot as where the one mech was tossed.

Much to most of the crowds surprise, the recently introduced mech, Gaya, exploded into frantic screaming, pulling his shackles. "I'LL NEVER TURN MY BACK TO MY LORD! I'VE SWORN THE OATH BEFORE MY MASTER AND WILL DIE FOR THE DECEPTICON CAUSE! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND!"

A tall mech walked to him. "You can't force the answers you want out of me, no matter what you do. Electrocute me, cut me with circular saw, burn with acid; I'll never give in", he spat to the councilor, a smug expression on his scarred face. The stern face trembled only for an astrosecond as a sharp blade was pressed against his neck cabling. "I'm not afraid of death or you, _oh honorable High Councilor Omicron_ ", the white mech hissed through his teeth, keeping his optics fixed straight on.

"Enough of this ridiculous farce! What a shame it is to lose a cunning soldier like you, Gaya, to that slag-maker Megatron", Omicron whispered to the mech on his knees.

The councilor straightened himself up again and gave the signal to proceed the execution. "If you have any final words, Decepticon Gaya, you may say them now or be silenced forever", he spoke firmly.

"WATCH, FOOLS, HOW A REAL DECEPTICON FACES HIS DEATH! DON'T LET YOUR SPIRITS FALTER BEFORE GREATER WILL! DIE WITH HONOR SO OUR ETERNAL LEADER AND SAVIOR MEGATRON CAN ONLY BE PROUD OF YOU, MY BROTHERS!" Gaya encouraged his fellow Decepticons.

A single tear rolled down Gaya's cheek. As he had said, he wasn't afraid of death or pain. He was just bitter that he couldn't fulfill his mission. _"What a bitter fate! Dual, Scorch! I'm going ahead! Fulfill our mission!"_

And the blade swung...

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired a song, [Back For More](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2icdM9KuHU) by Five Finger Death Punch.
> 
> I can imagine the rest of the Decepticon prisoners in the court room starting to repeat the mantra "It's time to rise up, man up, get back up, never been and won't be broken. Dust off and then come back for more..."
> 
> Weh. ; A;


End file.
